The Lord of the Rings Returned
by MoonFighter1985
Summary: What if Sauron had regained the One Ring? What if Frodo's Quest had failed? First Chapter is now up!
1. Prologue

This is based off of a wicked idea I had last night while reading the Lord of the Rings for the billionth time. It's another one of those good ol' fashioned "what if " fics. And this what if fic is . . . WHAT IF FRODO'S QUEST HAD FAILED? WHAT IF SAURON REGAINED THE ONE RING? This is my opinion about what would have happened if Sauron had rertrieved the Ring from Frodo when he placed it on his finger and claimed it for his own.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOR! IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! SO HA! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a terrible time for the inhabitants of Middle-earth. Death and destruction plagued all the lands, from east to west, north to south. Sauron was a cruel master. Ever since he had regained the One Ring, he had ruled, an even more terrible rule than his previous one during the Dark Years. He surpassed even Morgoth at the hight of his powers.  
  
Many, however, had no idea WHY everything was so dark. Only a few skilled in ancient lore knew the truth. Others knew only that Sauron reigned. It was all they ever knew. Sadness, pain . . . none of them knew what happiness was. They only knew Sauron.  
  
All the lands East of the Anduin were in ruins. The plains of Rohan -- burned. The beautiful city of Minas Tirith -- destroyed. The fields of Ithilien -- defiled. The beautiful woods of Lothlorien -- gone.   
  
West of the Anduin was not much better. The Shire was nothing but a stronghold for Orcs and Men. Bree was no more. Rivendell had been stormed and defiled. The Havens had been completely destroyed. The Elves had no escape. All the Elves of Middle-earth were either slain, taken, or in hiding.   
  
The fell race of the Dragons, long extinct, was bred anew. They hoarded all the treasures of the World, guarding them for their lord, Sauron.   
  
Times were hard. No one could do anything about it, for Sauron wielded the One Ring. Or so, Sauron thought . . . 


	2. Nereid--The Child of Water

R&R PLEASE!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Nereid--The Child of Water  
  
"Girl get up! Now!"  
  
The blond-haired girl slowly opened her eyes, her sleep disturbed by the shouts from outside the door. It was her master, Balthazar the Orc. She had been his slave as far back as she could remember. Her mother had died giving birth to her; the girl had no name. No one had ever bothered to give her one, either. She had only been called "girl," wench," and other, not so savory, names.  
  
"Up! Now!"  
  
The girl sighed sadly and got up. From the sound of things, Balthazar was NOT in a good mood, and it would be best if she got up and went about her work about as fast as she could go, if not faster. She looked at herself in the cracked and dirty mirror. Her clear, blue eyes stared back. She hastily pulled her hair back, and left the room.  
  
She hurried outside and began to take care for the few animals that Balthazar owned. Then she went inside and started cooking breakfast. As she cooked, she sang. She was a wonderful singer. She made up the songs herself, for of course, since she was a slave, she couldn't read, and no one around the village sang anyway.  
  
She finished breakfast and hurried to the dining room. Balthazar was sitting there, looking extremely grumpy.  
  
"What took you so long, wench?" he asked, his red eyes glaring.  
  
The girl knew better than to answer him. She knew it would only make him angry. She stood behind his chair and to the left, waiting on his every need.  
  
"I have to to to town today," said Balthazar nastily. "Gothmog says it's important. I bet it's that damned Shagrat making trouble again. Curse him!" Balthazar slammed a heavy fist onto the table, causing all the dishes to rattle.  
  
Balthazar rose from the table. "Saddle up a horse, and then get to work." He glared at her. "And you had better be done when I get back tomorrow evening. Is that clear?" The girl bowed and said, "Yes, Master." Then she turned and headed for the stables.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello dear," she said to one of the horses. The horse neighed in greeting. The gril loved that horse because he, like her, had no name, and was, technically, a slave. He had a beautiful coat of black, and gray eyes. Then she looked at the the other horse. He too was black, but his eyes were red, and he was wild, and untame. His name was Gorbag.  
  
She carefully saddled him and led him out, filled with unease. She didn't much care for him, for his heart was one of evil.  
  
Balthazar stepped outside, his usual snear on his face. He mounted his horse and turned. "I will return tomorrow evening." Then he galloped away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The girl went about her chores, humming loudly. It was a nice change, not having Balthazar breathing down her back every minute. His absence also meant that she could go to her favoriet place in the whole world--the Sea.  
  
The girl loved the Sea. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had only seen it twice; the first time was years ago, when she was only a few years old. Balthazar had moved from the city to this village, to get away from all the hustle and bustle. They had passed by the Sea, and the girl had been enamoured of it since. Balthazar didnt' seem to like it though, for some reason. He had taken in her look of wonder, and spoken to her sharply. He had told her that the Sea was a thing of evil, and not to look at it. She didn't understand how anything so beautiful could possibly be evil.  
  
The last time she had visited the Sea had been a couple of years ago, when Balthazar had dragged her down there with him to visit a relative, an especially ugly, surly Orc that guarded a part of the beach (although why anyone would guard such a dreary and desolate place like that particular place, with all those burned and smashed up ships, was beyond her).  
  
She finished her chores at 12 o'clock and set out for the Sea. She knew she must be wary, and not stay long, for she was taking a huge risk. If any Orcs saw her going down there, they would be sure to tell Balthazar.  
  
She snuck through the woods, hiding behind trees and crawling through bushes. Finally, after an hour's scramble, she made it. The Sea was even more beautiful than she remembered. The waves lapped upon the golden shore. Slowly trembling, she stepped toward the waves. She wanted to feel the cool waves to flow against her feet, the beautiful water to caress he skin.  
  
Softly she knelt down by the waves, enjoying the touch of the cool waters. As she sat there, a sudden gleam came upon the ocean. At first she thought it was just the sun. Then she looked up, and realized that could not be so, for it waas cloudy.  
  
Slowly she watched the glow, unable to move. As she watched, a man toall and fair apppeared upon the waves. His hair was black, his eyes green, and his raiment a deep, dark purple. His eyes were stern, yet his mouth smiling.  
  
"Nereid," he said lovingly. "Beautiful daughter of the water."  
  
The girl could only stare in amazement. Her voice seemed to have gone. Frantically she tried to regain it. "What did you call me, sir?" she finally managed to say. "Nereid," he said. "After all, that is your name."  
  
"But I have no name," the girl said. "You must be mistaken."  
  
"Nay," he answered. "A name you have. But it is in the forbidden tongue of the Elves. No Orc would dare speak your name."  
  
"If I may ask," the girl (or Nereid, as we must now call her) stammered, "what is your name?"  
  
"Many names I have," he thundered. "But most commonly I am known as Ulmo, the Lord of the Waters. Some have also called me the Watchman of Middle- earth.  
  
"And you, Nereid," he said, his deep green eyes staring at her. "You are the last hope of Middle-earth."  
  
OK. I think that probably really sucked. Please, Please, PLEASE Review. If no one reviews, then I'll just assume that it like, really sucked, and not continue with it. 


End file.
